


Skyrim Undying Elf: Part 3 - Eldergleam

by Notyourcouch



Series: Skyrim:Undying Elf [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal, Blood, Broken Bones, Death, Gore, Magic, Mild Gore, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Nipple Play, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Plants, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snuff, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyourcouch/pseuds/Notyourcouch
Summary: After accepting to get sap from the Eldergleam, I am attacked by a spriggan. I am shown how true that curse really is.I’m sorry if this story isn’t as good as my previous ones. It’s been a while and I’m kind of rusty.
Series: Skyrim:Undying Elf [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745755
Kudos: 4





	Skyrim Undying Elf: Part 3 - Eldergleam

It has been a few days since my encounter with the witch at Orphan Rock. The Breton woman claimed that she had put a curse on me after I ruined the ritual she was in the middle of. After our encounter and strange sexual act, I gathered my equipment, tucked Nettlebane away and headed back to White Run. Danica asked me to take the mystical blade to the Eldergleam Sanctuary and retrieve the sap of an ancient tree. I spent a few nights in White Run to gather my thoughts and prepare for the next journey. 

The journey East was an easy one. The weather stayed calm, no bandits to defend myself against and the wildlife was peaceful. It has been a long time since I felt at ease with the world. Which meant something bad was going to happen soon. 

I knew I was heading in the right direction when the Nettlebane started to glow and emit a light humming noise. The magical blade is taking me towards a cave in the distance. The opening is obvious and right in the middle of a few streams. I can feel the magical energies as I stand in the gaping hole in the earth. The Nettlebane almost jumps from my hands when I take my first step into the darkness. I conjure up a ball of energy and head into the cave.

The first few hundred feet are Treacherous. The soil is loose, spider webs hang from the ceiling and sharp rocks stick out in every direction. Then suddenly the cave opens up into an oasis. Lush plant life covers every inch of the cave. A waterfall sends water into a shallow stream. Butterflies gliding through the air. It’s enough to take your breath away. In the back is a giant tree. It must be the Eldergleam. 

I slowly approach the ancient tree and can feel its energy radiating in the air. The Nettlebane reacts to the energy and it starts to flow and vibrate softly. I reach into my belt and pull out the magical blade. The hilt is warm in my hand. My mind starts to become hazy as I get closer and closer to the tree. I had to get the sap and leave quickly. 

“No don’t!” A deep ancient voice echoes in my mind.I look around for the source of the voice but there is no one in this cave but me. “I can sense a darkness in you young one. If you try to take my sap, you will suffer great agony.”

I turn and look back at the Eldergleam tree. “Are you talking.” The branches on the tree rustle in response. “There is no darkness in me. My intentions are pure. I need to take your sap to help cure people with a rare sickness.” 

“You have been cursed.” The magical voice consuming my mind again. 

“That woman was just crazy.”

“No!” The Eldergleam roars in my mind. “That curse is real. It has been for thousands of years. It’s origin is unknown but it is real. Death follows that curse.”

“I don’t have time for this.” I say to myself. 

I push the magical blade into the trunk of the Eldergleam. It sinks into the wood easily. I grab a glass vial from a pouch and start to collect the sap that leaks from the wound. The fluid is thick and smells really sweet. Once the vial is filled, I cork the top and place it back into a pouch. 

“Poor child…” the tree whispers. 

I freeze for a moment feeling the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Every nerve in my body was screaming but my mind couldn’t make sense of it. I turn on my heels to get the hell out of this cave and come face to face with a giant spriggan. 

“...you were warned.”

The wooden creature lifts its arm and strikes me in the side of my ribs. The force of the blow throws me through the air. I land on the hard ground a few feet away. I groan in pain and curse at the creature. I slowly get my feet under me and draw the Nettlebane. If it cut the tree that easy, this creature would be no match. 

The plant humanoid glides slowly towards me. It’s body is massive and has hundreds of vines wrapped around itself. Branches grow up from its back and forms an antler type of head dress. It’s right arm lifts slowly and a vine points towards my pouch. The creature stops moving just a foot away from me. I reach into the small pouch and pull out the vial containing the green liquid.

“Give back the fluid. The scent of my sap drives the spriggans crazy. It’s used to breed them. Give it to him. This is your final warning.” The Eldergleam exclaims. 

“You want this?” I ask the creature. To my surprise the spriggan nods. “Seems like you can understand me. Then understand this. I need this sap. I’m getting paid a lot of money to bring this back to town.”

The six foot tall tree did not like my response. It’s vines twist and creak in anger. The spriggan starts to emit a buzzing sound from its chest. A faint yellow light swarms around the creature like a group of bees protecting its queen. The spriggan steps forward and reaches for the sap in my hand. I turn and try to run but my escape is cut short. Another branch sized arm swings and hits me in the chest. I get thrown against a wall and fall to the ground. I hear the breaking of glass under my chest. As I sit up I see a thick green fluid all over my clothing. 

“Fuck. That was my only vial!” I yell to the spriggan. I grab the magical blade and sprint towards the tree monster to get my revenge. 

“Goodbye young elf. You brought this on yourself.”

The yellow buzzing changes to red. The spriggan reaches both arms out towards me and the vines around its body start coming towards me. I swing the Nettlebane at the vines and I miss. I try for another attack but I feel a hard vine wrap around my wrist and squeeze tightly. I groan in pain and drop the blade in response. I try to use my other hand to pull the vines away but another one grabs that wrist too. The spriggan pulls my arms out to the side and looks closer at me. 

My body starts to feel really warm. The sap has soaked through my clothing and is being absorbed into my skin. My head starts to feel fuzzy and my body weak. The spriggan lifts me into the air and more vines wrap around my limbs. My clothes are ripped off my body with ease. I hang suspended in front of the monster, naked and radiating with energy from the sap. 

“What’s happening to me?” I say loudly. The ancient tree doesn’t respond. The spriggan on the hand pulls me closer to him. 

My ears ring with the buzzing of energy flowing through the creature. I feel small thin vines run up my legs towards my crotch. They wrap around me like tiny snakes. My eyes shoot open wide feeling those small tentacles pull the lips of my pussy open allowing a larger vine to push inside my hole. My body tenses feeling the smooth limb slide into me slowly. 

“Please stop.” I beg the creature. My words are soft and I don’t believe them. I bite my lip feeling the object slide deep into my soft hole. 

Slowly the spriggan starts to fuck me. Moving my body up and down it’s member. More vines slide up my body and wrap around my breasts. They begin to play with my nipples. I moan louder in response. The humanoid wraps more vines around my body softly. They continue to move up my body and two pull my mouth open while another dances around my tongue. 

The spriggan and I slowly fuck each other. My body trembles in pleasure as the creature makes love to me. I can feel my pussy starting to tingle. My moaning becomes faster and more shallow as I am brought to a quick orgasm. My hole tightens around the vine as I explode against it. The spriggan seems to enjoy that it got me off. It starts to fuck me faster. Keeping my orgasm going. Two more vines push into my mouth and join with the first one. 

“This isn’t so bad,” I think to myself. 

The thrusting at both ends of my body becomes faster and harder. The creature pulls my legs fully out to the sides. I groan as I am stretched into a split. Then I scream when another vine plunges into my ass with extreme force. I feel my hole invaded and torn trying to make room for the thick object. My screams are muffled quickly as the vines in my mouth push into my throat. I gag and choke on the root as it starts to fuck my mouth. My boys bounces and wiggles in every direction while the spriggan becomes more violent. 

Pleasure quickly turns to pain. The vines inside my pussy and ass wiggle around wildly. I can feel my stomach bulging as the vine tries to get deeper into my womb. the vines that were once playing with my nipples pierced them and moved inside my breast. 

The spriggan starts to buzz louder and louder. It becomes extremely responsive to every sound and movement I make. It is enjoying fucking me. It gets pleasure from hurting me. It’s tentacles are getting warm and begin to pulsate inside me. 

The tentacles in my pussy and ass thrust deep inside me hard and not moving. My throat is bulged wide as it pushes down into my stomach and stops. I hang motionless in the air for a moment. The vines suddenly pulse all at once and grow twice in thickness. Simultaneously they explode inside me. Filling me with warm thick nectar. Feeling my body expand slightly from all the fluid drives me to another orgasm of my own. I moan around the object in my throat. 

Then, all at once, the roots inside my body pulls out forcefully. I feel the warm juice pour out of my mouth and down my body. My two bottom holes feel suddenly empty and are dripping the creatures cum into the ground. My eyes watch the vine leave my mouth, it drips green cum from the tip. Small trails of blood run down my chest from the wounds on my nipples. 

I breathe heavy, trying to regain myself. The spriggan continues to hold me in the air. It watches me closely. The eyes searching my entire body for something. 

“Please let me go.” I say softly and weak from the rough pounding. The creature just studies me. It starts to look angry and upset. “What’s wrong?”

“It is starting to realize that you are not a breeding match. It wasted it’s only chance to pass on its seed.” The Eldergleam says to me. “This is what I wanted you about. Death follows the curse.”

The spriggan screams out in a high pitched roar that hurts my ears. It forcefully pushes the vines back inside my body. My three fuck holes filled once again but that didn’t stop the creature from finding more ways to hurt me and pleasure itself. 

While all three big vines thrust inside me once again I watch two smaller once dance in front of my face. They move to my nose and slide up my nostrils. I groan in pain feeling them move through my head and joining with the larger one in my throat. Another two thin vines go right back into the holes on my chest. 

The wall inside my pussy stops the vine from going farther inside me. Each pound against my cervix makes me scream in pain. The spriggan wants to push more inside me so it does the only thing it can. I feel it pushing out from inside me. The hard vine tries to force its way through my skin from inside my pussy. 

While this is happening, my ass has been opened double the size as the vine goes deeper into me. It explores and maneuvers its way through my bowels. I feel it stop and push hard inside me and it breaks into my stomach. Tears roll down my face as the creature attempts to fill me with this seed. 

The vine pulls out of my mouth for a moment letting me breathe. I’m crying and screaming in pain. Begging the creature to stop and let me go. It falls of deaf ears. 

Another hard push inside my pussy and then the pressure stops. Searing pain overcomes my mind as the tentacle breaks through my body, circles around and pushes against my clit and starts to rub it. I moan in pain and pleasure. 

“Please no more.” I beg between shallow moans. “You’re going to kill me if you…”

My words cut off by the vine shooting back into my mouth. It doesn’t continue down my throat. Instead it stops right at the back. Making me gag and choke on the object constantly. The vines all start to thrust together with the same speed and force. The spriggan bringing me to another body breaking orgasm. Green cum, combined with saliva and blood drip down my body and pool underneath me. 

I close my eyes tightly and prepare for another massive orgasm from the creature. The intense pleasure is replaced by a pain that I have never imagined possible. The sound of bones breaking is all I can hear. The tentacle that made its way up my ass and into my stomachs was pushing out through my chest. Ribs breaking to make room. My body jerks hard and my eyes open. I stare at a blood covered vine that came through my chest.

The spriggan roars loudly one last time. The vines holding my limbs pull tightly, dislocating my arms and legs. The tiny needles in my nipples push and break through my back. The root in my mouth pushes into my throat and knots itself to cut off my air. The spriggan pulls me close to its face. We lock eyes and it stares into my soul. It watches as life fades from my eyes. My body is limping in its grasp. My vision blackens and I fall into death's embrace.  
=========================================

“What happened? Where am I?” I ask as I wake up with a splitting headache. I look around and notice I am inside of a metal cage. The cage is on a cart being pulled by a caravan of horses. I hear screams and cries of multiple people. 

“I saw what happened to you.” A male voice says to me. I turn to see a large Redguard man guiding the horse. “You were torn to pieces by that spriggan. By sunrise, you were alive. I couldn’t believe it.”

“I remember…” I say rubbing my naked body. No scars. No cuts. No proof that it happened. “How?”

“No idea. I just know you are going to make me a lot of money. I know someone who will pay a lifetime of gold for you. Having someone to kill over and over. That’s a good show.” The man laughs loudly. 

I look around and see more cages like mine. Filled with all sorts of life forms. Every race in Skyrim. Male and female. As well as large fearsome creatures. What does date have in store of us?


End file.
